


A Moment's Reprieve

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Scenes of the Winter Maiden [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY), Winter Maiden Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Ruby and Penny catch their breath during the battle against Salem's Grimm army and have a chance to talk about Penny's feelings on becoming the Winter Maiden.
Relationships: Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose
Series: Scenes of the Winter Maiden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624462
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	A Moment's Reprieve

They receive a short reprieve from the fighting when reinforcements (not nearly enough of them) arrive from Argus.It’s a moment to catch their breaths and resupply only, everyone knows that.The situation isn’t going to get better anytime soon.They need to take care of themselves, but they will not stop fighting.

After reloading on dust and bullets, Ruby walks through their makeshift base in an already half-destroyed safety bunker to check on everyone.There’s not any too dire injuries.Yet.The battle is far from over and, by the sounds of it coming in through the walls, they need to get back out there soon, to save whoever they can.

Penny is the last one Ruby finds.The length of time it takes her to find her friend make Ruby’s guts twist with worry.That Penny has gone out into the fray alone.That Neo found them, bested a maiden unexperienced with her new powers, and whisked her away to Salem (Ruby would have considered Cinder for this too, if she thought Cinder could attack _quietly_ ).That Penny changed her mind and went back to Atlas to comply with Ironwood’s orders.

Ruby breathes out with relief when none of these things turn out to be true.She locates Penny sitting in the rubble near the remains of the entrance to the bunker.

“It’s not safe to be out here alone.”Ruby sits next to Penny and puts a hand on her shoulder.“We’ll leave again in a few minutes.Come back in with everyone until then.”

Penny doesn’t make eye contact.“ _I_ am not in any danger, Ruby.”With one hand, she idly summons a flurry of snowflakes and dances them around her fingers.“I was built to save the world, so they made me powerful.I just simply have more power now.”She solidifies the snowflakes into a perfectly spherical snowball and offers it to Ruby.

Ruby takes the snowball, but only to remove it from Penny’s hand so she can intertwine their fingers together.“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be hurt.Penny, I know what it’s like to suddenly get super powerful magic that I barely know how to use.”She takes a breath.“It’s really scary.I had time to figure it out.I know you don’t, but I want you to know you’re not here alone.You have me.You have all of us.”

“I…” Penny pulls away from Ruby.“It shouldn’t have been me.”She draws her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them.“I—I should have tried more to get Fria to Winter, but she was…and I didn’t want her to be alone for the end.I didn’t want her to go thinking she was alone while everyone was fighting around her.”Penny stares into the distance.“I know what it is like to die.My—my memory banks recorded my match against Pyrrha perfectly.No one should have to go through that alone.”

“Penny…” Ruby wraps her arms around Penny and pulls her into a strong hug.“You did what you thought was best.You comforted Fria when she needed it most.That isn’t _bad_.Don’t let anyone ever make you think otherwise.”

Penny returns the embrace.“I’m so scared, Ruby,” she admits in a whisper. 

“I am too.”Ruby rests her hand on the back of Penny’s hair.“But we can’t let our fear consume us.And, we won’t.We have each other.Together, we’ll get through this.”

They sit a moment longer before getting back up and returning to the fight.


End file.
